Mental Rework
Is an inofficial usermade MP era addon for 1.10.7 made by an certain bird. According to the authoring bird its supposed to enhance the gameplay and add upon the tactical depth of Wesnoth. Contents of the Mod The mod features a boatload of new stuff like units, abilities etc. already seen in many other addon and thus is played more like an juggle of those already existing things reformed in accordance to imagination of the author. Most importantly there isnt any semblance of balance ala Ageless Era, where most of the taken stuff seems to have originated from probably. And random errors. And many unfinished stuff. Factions Wesnothian Realm: Stock humans gone uber. Ka'Lian Council: Stock elves with a fancy name. Great Horde: Same of above but for Orcs. Drake Enclave: Seems like got even more imba stuff, as if they werent powerful enough already. Dwarves of Knalga: Uber dwarves that have bonus income, can build helicopters and robots. They have human allies original to them instead random bandits as well. Shadow Cartel: Its like an properly made bandits faction. Dread Lords: Stock undead with an fancy name. Carorathian Legion: Basically an Dark mirror version of Wesnoth, with gunpowder units instead archery, Dark knights and summoners included. Features some demons as well. Lizardmen Tribe: Free Saurians with only a few units, to be played in a 'zerg rush' style. Merfolk: A merman faction. Needless to say useless out of water. Serpent Flood: A independent naga faction. In contrast to faction just one above they can be pretty nasty in the right hands. Islanders: Another human faction with Bretonian and Christian influences. They can get an unit with Angelic looks and even a Crusader or Templar. Ceresian League: An medieval era Italy themed human faction. They play almost identical to Wesnothians. Mental Khalifate: Rather crazy highbred hybrid of Al-kamija of Era of Magic and the Khalifate faction with bulk of the units from Khalifate. Its an orient themed human faction. Dunestriders: Somewhat better balanced than its original. Aragwaith faction with a fancy name. Sandmirages: Liminal alignment Undead. All of their units are phantoms, with the exception of their iconic unit the Mummy. Southern Elves: Compact 'Desert Elves', minus all re-colored sprites. Whilst being the smallest faction of all they can be still quite deadly as any. An true case of 'quality over quantity'. Steppe Barbarians: Those are Humans that dwell far north and somehow resemble Eskimos living at the pole. They can recruit Yeti's. Atleast those Yeti's are not level 4. Steppe Orcs: Neutral aligned orcs with their own arsenal. High Elves: Where balance goes down to cellar. They are an magic dmg heavy elf faction that seemingly has no weakness at all. Vampire Counts: Alternate Undead. As their name implies, almost all units have some an attack with drain to heal themselves. One of their units gain the ability to petrify enemies at late levels, however the modder managed to balance this otherwise gamebreaking ability. Beastmen Clans: Minotaurs and a gnoll unit thrown in. All of their units, except that gnoll, regenerate, making them range in difficulty to combat against from hard to impossible dependant on whom you are. Category:UMC